The Word of Araphel
by Araphel
Summary: The truth that the Abrahamic God wanted to hide.


h1 dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Creation/span/h1  
hr /  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the beginning, before time began, there was Eloah. The formless Void-Darkness was it. It spawned two forms for itself. It became male and female, when it divided itself into the first two deities: Eloh Araphel(me) and my sister Elah Lilith were in nothing, on nothing, surrounded by nothing. We were eternal, and we created the universe. But as we grew bored by ourselves, and spawned interesting, complex beings. They lasted until we grew bored of them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Out of the Void-Darkness came time and then time shined around the Void-Darkness. Thus when time began, we created those which had no form, the earliest ones were called into being. I begot and Lilith bore a son, named Shamayim who died and was reborn of his own corpse as El Elyon, and two daughters, named Elat Athirat and Elat Sheol. Athirat divided into Elat Asherah and Elat HaAretz. Ages increased, then the watchers of heaven were created and they were the younger gods./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 38pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 5pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I, the Horned God, and my wife Lilith are the creators of all things. We were together in our embrace, and then to us were born children, our sons and daughters, until they were numerous as a multitude of nations. Then in the heights of our divine council they made their home, in our heavens the gods dwelled, and met there in council. And we made a firmament in the midst of the waters, we divided the waters above from the waters below, declaring heaven and earth as our own. And at my command, the waters fled, they fled from above the mountains, and dry land appeared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 38pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 5pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I made stations for the great gods; the stars, their images, as the stars of the zodiac, he fixed. Sun we caused to shine as a lamp by day, moon we caused to shine as a lamp by night. Then the stars were stationed in the firmament, being made for signs and the telling of signs. The year I ordained, and the seasons, and all the months of the calendar. And I made the days, and declared the seventh day holy, the seventh day as a day of rest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 38pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 5pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then we made the seas and the land produce animals after their kind, the cattle and the wild beast and the creeping thing; and they set them in the sacred garden, the garden in the east. The earth produced plants, the shrub and herb and tree, and they were given as food for the living creatures./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We pronounce our works "pure". On the sixth day, Us, Gods, declared our intention to make a being in our own image, and we created humankind. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El Elyon begot and Elat HaAretz bore a son, named Adam and of Adam's rib Chawah was begotten and born of my wife's womb. El Elyon begot and Elat Asherah bore a daughter named Lilitu. By my word, El placed them in the garden of Eden, encouraged them to procreate and to enjoy the created world fully, and forbidding them to eat from the tree of the knowledge, lest they learn the power of evil along with their own divinity./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the garden, I possessed Yahweh the crafty dragon. Chawah encountered I convinced her to eat the tree's forbidden fruit, assuring her that she will not suffer if she did so. Chawah shared the fruit with Adam, and the two were immediately wholly overcome with lust. While walking in the garden, El discovered their disobedience. After rebuking me, El cursed the couple. Eve was cursed to suffer painful childbirth. Adam was cursed to toil and work the ground for food. But Lilitu tempted Lilith to possess her and become one with her, and Lilith gave Lilitu the gift of the tree of Life. El learned of what his mother did and wholly overcome with wrath cast his own mother's physical body into realm of Sheol. The Adam, Cawah and Lilitu were subsequently banished from Eden./span/p  
h1 dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span id="docs-internal-guid-c106c480-7fff-d7a9-3806-dafda2697db1" style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"El sent Adam, Chawah, and Lilitu out into the world. Adam and Chawah worshipped my wife and me. They had many children, but their first two sons Cain and my first incarnation Abel. Cain, a farmer, offered Lilith a portion of his crops one day as a sacrifice, only to learn that She was more pleased when I, a herdsman, presented her with the fattest portion of my flocks to eat. Enraged because not only our most beautiful sister Awan favoured me but Lilith was in loved with me. Cain killed me but little did he know that it was only the first of my human incarnations that he slain. I exiled Cain from his home to wander in the earth forever, but I let him take Awan. Adam and Chawah had to a third son, Seth and many other children. Through Seth, Cain and their sibling, the human race began to grow./spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ten generations passed, and creation became more evil. All the Gods began to lament creation and many of the Gods made plans to destroy creation completely. However, one man, Zeus, had earned my favor because he was in my likeness. I spoke to Zeus and promised to establish a special covenant with Zeus and his family, though nine other families were saved by other Gods. I instruct Zeus to build an ark, or boat, large enough to hold Zeus' family and pairs of every kind of living animal while El sent a great flood to destroy creation. Zeus did so, his family and the animals entered the ark, and rain fell in a deluge for what seemed forty days because the art traveled through time, but more than 4 million years past and new dragons were created. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When the waters around the ark finally receded, Lilith called Zeus' family out of the ark and reaffirmed our covenant with Zeus. Upon exiting the ark, Zeus' family found that the earth was moist and green again. We promised that from this new fertile earth will follow an equally fertile lineage for Zeus and his family. But creation must follow certain rules to maintain this favor: humans must not eat meat with blood still in it, and anyone who murders another human must also be killed. We vowed never to destroy creation again by water, and we gave Zeus immortally to be a symbol of our covenant./spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Many generations passed and creation again becomes corrupt. Some men, having moved west to Babylon, attempt to assert their greatness and power by building a large tower that would enable them to reach the heavens. Their arrogance angered us, and we destroyed the edifice. El Elyon scattered the people across the earth by confusing their common language, thus dividing humankind into seventy separate nations./span/span/h1 


End file.
